Chocolate Cravings
by Derpyotaku
Summary: Nothing can stop the Count from satisfying his sweet tooth, even if he had to go another ice cream store or catch a certain fool.


Camus hated the summer heat. In fact, he utterly despised it and was close to moving back to Permafrost for the time being because summer was just not his forte. However, there was so much to do back at the agency and he can't simply abandon all of his work, even if it sounded so pleasurable to leave his bandmates to the frost dust. Alas, it is very unmannerly to his chivalric values, so the Count stuck to getting refreshing gelato at one of his favorite pastry cafe.

The day was much warmer than the usual and Camus was irked. Even with a mini umbrella over his head, it was still scorching hot and he just wanted to go inside somewhere cool. It didn't please him further when there was a line inside the dessert cafe. At first, he was just going to cut everyone in line because _he's a Count for pete's sake,_ but obviously he still has his reputation of an idol to hold and he would probably also get kicked out of the store, which he would definitely not want at the moment. Luckily, the line was short enough for him to stay inside and cool off.

 _'Today is going to be a chocolate day for me.'_ Camus nodded to himself as he went inside and closed his mini umbrella. When he was close enough to see the gelato flavors, he saw that they were running out of chocolate. He scoffed, no one would dare to get his last portion, especially with the menacing aura he's giving off. Speaking of chocolate, he found himself behind a familiar brown-haired idiot, much to his annoyance.

Sensing his icy presence, he turned around and his face immediately brightened. "Yo, Myu-chan!"

"Kotobuki." Camus acknowledged.

"Maa, maa... Why are you still glaring at me whenever you see me? We're not even working right now."

"All in more reason to ignore your presence."

"Ouch, that really hurts, Myu-chan. Anyways, I'm guessing that you're also here to get some delicious gelato! I always come here often when I'm needing a sweet treat~"

"Hmph, then I must be lucky that I never see your face because I, too, come here often. It must be a blessing for me."

"H-hidoi!" Reiji bawled as he shed fake tears. "Ah! I'm next! Well then, I'll see you back at the agency~"

"Hmph." Reiji went up to the cashier while Camus was patiently waiting for his turn. He paid no mind to whatever Reiji got, he usually gets a scoop of vanilla anyways. How did he know? Camus always knows when it comes to desserts.

After Reiji got his gelato and happily waved bye, in which Camus ignored, he is finally anticipating to satisfy his sweet tooth. However, he immediately paled at the sight of the now, empty chocolate tray.

He looked up to the female cashier. "Excuse me miss, is there going to be any more chocolate gelato?"

"Sorry sir, the person before you took the last portion, so we are out of chocolate for the rest of the day."

There was a moment of silence and Camus gave her his idol smile, but his eye was twitching in anger. "Thank you very much."

Before the she could say anything, he quickly exited out of the cafe to find that maracas fool. How dare he get his last portion? Camus immediately spotted him as he was happily strolling across the park with his chocolate gelato in hand. He strode to the other side of the park and clutched on his shoulder, surprising the maracas player. Reiji turned around and jumped in fear as he saw Camus with a dark glare. "Y-yes?"

"You fool."

"Wha-what? But I didn't do anything! All I did was get ice cream, that's it!" Reiji cried.

"What flavor did you get, Kotobuki?"

"I got chocolate!" Reiji had to process for a moment before he realized what Camus meant. "Oh...But I was craving chocolate today! It's not my fault I didn't know what you were craving!"

The grip that was placed on his shoulder tightened as Reiji flailed one of his arms in pain. "Itai, itai, itai!"

Camus, then gave him a smile that could freeze the melting gelato on Reiji's hand. "You. Owe. Me." He grabbed the unlucky pseudo-leader's collar and started dragging him to his other favorite dessert cafe.

"M-Myu-chan! I can walk too! Besides, what have I done to you?" He cried. "Ack, you're choking me a bit."

Camus stopped walking with Reiji still on his hold, while Reiji took deep breaths from the lack of air. He turned his head to the side and gave him a blank stare. "For all those stupid pranks you tried to pull on me."

"Haah? But all of those failed." Reiji croaked.

"You still tried to pull a prank on me. During tea time, my tranquility!" He accused.

Reiji rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Eheheh, well I obviously can't pull pranks during work. Ranran would kill me and I would get a never-ending lecture from Ai-Ai."

"So out of all people, you choose me." Camus deadpanned. "You should have chosen your roommates."

Reiji put up his hands in defense. "I wouldn't dare do that to my kouhais! ...Well, no I would. But all you do is drink tea and watch us in sheer amusement. You're clearly not doing anything!"

"I am watching the mistakes that you guys are making." He implied.

"From the sides." Reiji accused. "You sip your tea and shake your head in disappointment. Myu-chan makes mistakes too!"

Camus continued to glare at him, as Reiji tried to avoid his deadly stare, all in the same time of savoring his chocolate gelato. Now that, was an insult to the Count.

"You're coming with me to get a chocolate sundae and that's final." Camus started walking.

"B-but what if I don't want to?" And immediately stopped right after. He turned to Reiji and stared at him with a lopsided grin.

"I'll tell Mikaze that you gained weight again." Reiji paled at the thought.

"But I've been working out those calories! That's a totally unfair move, Myu-chan!"

Camus, then gave him a dead stare. "Then what's with all the kaarage that is hiding at the back of the fridge? Clearly Kurosaki doesn't eat fried chicken as much as you do. Oh, also, it wouldn't be yours if it wasn't for your little note that said 'Ranran, don't eat!' And I'm pretty sure Mikaze has already pinpointed you on the fried foods... Am I not correct?"

"Ack..." Right on the spot.

"Well...? Or I can just go back to the agency and tell Mikaze-"

"Alright, alright!" Reiji gave in. "Can you at least let me walk? I don't really want to ruin the soles of my new boots."

"Hmph." Fair enough. He finally put Reiji down as he sighed in relief. Reiji looked at his melting gelato and offered to Camus. "Do you still want some of my gelato?"

Camus looked at the gelato. "No."

"W-what?! Why?! I thought you wanted chocolate!"

"I do, but clearly that doesn't look appetizing to me anymore. So I'm getting my own." He retorted.

"It's not fully melted!"

"It's unappealing to the eye. Now let's go get my chocolate sundae and oh, yes, you're paying for it so I hope you have enough in your wallet." Camus started to walk out of the park, leaving Reiji with his melted gelato behind.

"Don't leave me behind, Myu-chan!~" Reiji ran after him.

 **A/N:** I probably made Camus a bit OOC. Nonetheless, I hope you liked the story! Leave a review and a like!

 _1253 words_


End file.
